staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 grudnia 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 "Frasier" (9/24) - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mama i ja - pr. dla dzieci 9.00 Opowieści z mego dzieciństwa: "Piękna i bestia, czyli baśń o szkarłatnym kwiecie" - film anim. 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - fel. 10.00 "Dosięgnąć szczytu" (4-ost.) - ser. 10.50 Zrób to lepiej 11.00 Agroliga'97 11.10 Dziecko: troski i radości 11.30 Magazyn Notowań 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Atom, gwiazdy, życie 12.35 Alfa - łowcy asteroidów 13.00 Łyk matematyki 13.15 Perły architektury -ŁUPINY 13.30 Kolejki - Ełckie wędrowanie 13.45 "Czy wampiry mają przyjaciół?" (2-ost.) - film dok. prod. ang. 14.10 Laboratorium - Desy II 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Mikołaj zaprasza 15.05 "Świat Bobby'ego" - serial prod. USA 15.30 RAJ - pr. dla młodzieży 16.00 TLP-twoja lista przebojów 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (513) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Sejmograf - magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Klan" - telenowela TVP 17.50 TEST - magazyn 18.20 Tajna historia zimnej wojny - Wiedeńska potyczka 18.50 Flesz - wiadomości 19.00 Wieczorynka: Trzy misie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zdarzyło się jutro" (1/13) - pilot serialu prod. USA 21.10 Czas na dokument: "Z zawodu mistrz świata" - film dok. 22.05 Skąd ta wrażliwość 22.40 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Kultura duchowa narodu - Śląsk Kazimierza Kutza 0.15 "Poczucie winy" - film fab. prod. USA 1.50 Przyrodnicy 2.10 W rajskim ogrodzie 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram /powt./ 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Auto /powt./ 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - pr. sport.rekr. 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my"(121) - ser. 9.00 Świat kobiet - mag. 9.30 "Walka o przetrwanie" "Sroga górska zima" - ser. dok. ang. 10.00 Południk 19. 10.30 "Przygody Animków"- serial anim. prod. USA 10.55 "Blanche" (5/11) - ser. 11.45 "W poszukiwaniu św. Mikołaja" - film anim. prod. angielskiej 12.35 Familiada (powt.) - telet. 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Kulty popkultury - Gospel songs 14.00 Oczywiście 14.25 Clipol 14.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki /powt./ 15.00 "Od Chamonix do Lillehammer - historia zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich" - cykl dok. 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - pr. dla dzieci 16.00 Panorama 16.10 W okolice stwórcy - pr. red. katol. 16.30 5x5 - Wygrajmy razem - telet. 17.00 "Leśny patrol" (16/20) - ser. 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.00 Reporterzy 2 przedstawiają 19.35 Południk 19. - program dla dzieci 20.00 "Księżniczka i playboy" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 20.50 Optimus - sport telegram 21.00 Tok szok 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Kocham kino: "Maurycy" - film fab. prod. ang. (1987) 0.45 Nim zabrzmi pierwsza kolęda - Chorał gregoriański w Tyńcu 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi: Krzysztof Gordon i Donald Tusk o ... przypadku 9.00 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny Marka Ponikowskiego 9.50 Teleturniej - Znam Gdańsk 10.20 Żyć kolorowo: "Mieczysław Olszewski - malarz" 10.35 Tajemniczy Świat św. Mikołaja (4/13) 11.00 Misie z Niedźwiedziej Krainy (8/26) "Obrońcy starego orzesznika" 11.20 Globalna wioska (7/26) - program inf. 11.50 Pogarda (139/152) 12.30 Strefa zagrożenia (5/12) "Gladiatorzy" i "Bomba" - serial dok. prod. USA 12.55 Operacja Wielki Szlem - film fab. prod. USA 14.20 Dwadzieścia szczęśliwych lat (3/4) - cykl dok. prod. pol. 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Tajemniczy Świat św. Mikołaja (5/13) - serial anim. prod. franc. 15.35 Tombik i Bibi (21/26) 16.00 Kosmiczne przypadki (3/26) - amerykański serial fab. dla młodz. 16.30 Pętlowa Lista Przebojów - mag. muz. dla młodzieży 17.15 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie - poradnik 17.30 Telenowyny - program inf. dla mniejszości ukraińskiej 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - główne wydanie 18.30 Pogarda (140/152) 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia; 19.30 Dzisiaj Rzestów - magazyn OTV Rzeszów 20.00 Dwie wigilie - dramat obycz. prod. pol. 21.05 Swięta ziemia trzech religii (4/6) - serial dok, 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Zderzenia - prog. publicystyczny 22.45 Serial fabularny: Specjalistki (3/34) "Umrzeć z uśmiechem" - film sens., prod. USA 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 "Batman" (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 "Powrót Supermana" (42) - serial przygodowy 9.30 "Żar młodości" (341) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada (1973) 10.30 "Drużyna A" (49) - serial sensacyjny 11.30 "Nowe przygody Robin Hooda" (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show 13.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 14.30 Jednoręki bandyta 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Cannen SanDiego? - serial animowany, USA 15.20 Bractwo Białego Orła 15.30 Małolata - magazyn 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.45 "Nieustraszony" (55) - serial sensacyjny, USA (55) 17.45 "Pomoc domowa" (16) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 "Świat według Bundych" - serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Renegat (40/44) - serial sensacyjny, USA (1992) 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.55 "Moloney" (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA (1996) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 "Ostry dyżur" (ER) (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA (1997) 21.55 "Strażnik Teksasu 2" (43) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Infonnacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Program publicystyczny 23.55 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.25 Na topie - program muzyczny 00.55 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.25 Afficionado - program muzyczny 01.55 Techno Life - program muzyczny 02.25 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 - 08.00 Ciężko ranne pantofle 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.00 - 12.00 Między kuchnią a salonem 9.15 Pacific Drive (56) - serial 9.45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 10.05 Telesklep 10.15 Anna (56) - telenowela 11.15 Poczta Pani Edyty 11.30 Krok w krok 12.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 12.05 - 13.15 Nic straconego: 12.05 K.O. czy O.K. - sportowy talk show 12.30 Modelki (12) - serial 13.15 Słodka zemsta (148) - telenowela 14.00 Odkrywcy - cykl filmów dok. 14.30 Twój problem, nasza głowa 15.15 California Dreams (31) 15.45 Mr.Rhodes (17) serial 16.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (56) 16.45 Swiąteczne okno 16.55 Beverly Hills 90210 (51) 17.45 600 sekund życia - reportaż 18.00 TVN Fakty Regionalne 18.15 Pogodowa ruletka 18.30 Drew Carey Show (12) - serial 19.00 Maraton uśmiechu -liga dowcipów 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Satisfaction - komedia obyczajowa, USA 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.30 TVN Fakty oraz Kropka nad i 23.00 TVN Fakty Regionalne 23.15 Blondynka - film sensacyjny, Włochy 00.15 Nic straconego RTL 7 07.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 07.35 Siodemka dzieciakom: O czym szumia wierzby, Cutlas - seriale animowane 08.20 Slodka dolina - serial dla mlodziezy 08.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Swiat Abbotta i Costella (The World of Abbott and Costello) - komedia, USA 1965 10.50 Wspolnicy - serial komediowy 11.15 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 12.05 Teleshopping 13.05 Muzyka w RTL 7 14.05 Ukryta kamera 14.35 Na sygnale - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Siodemka dzieciakom: O czym szumia wierzby, Cutlas - seriale animowane 16.25 Kariera maklera - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Slodka dolina - serial dla mlodziezy 17.35 Wspolnicy - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Na sygnale - serial obyczajowy 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Lepkie raczki (Sticky Fingers) - komedia, USA 1988 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.45 Kariera maklera - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 23.30 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 23.40 Siedem pokus - program Agnieszki Maciag 00.30 Swiat Abbotta i Costella (The World of Abbott and Costello) - komedia, USA 1965 Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 09.30 Helena i chlopcy - serial 10.00 Namietnosci - telenowela 11.00 Top Shop 13.30 Malzenstwo z rozsadku - komedia, USA 15.00 Top Shop 17.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Namietnosci - telenowela 19.00 Blizej filmu 19.30 Nie tylko na weekend 20.00 Helena i chlopcy - serial 20.30 Celeste - telenowela 21.30 Pelnym gazem - program motoryzacyjny 22.00 Reportaz z planu 22.30 Top Shop TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.10 Budka Suflera - koncert zespołu (1) (powt.) 8.10 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Widget (49) - serial 9.10 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Klan (24) - telenowela 10.15 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (47/52) - serial kanad. (powt.) 11.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 11.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Kurs na lewo - komedia pol. (powt.) 13.20 Mała rzecz, a cieszy - program montażowy poświęcony polskim filmom animowanym (powt.) 13.40 Na planie: Washington Square - reportaż (powt.) 14.10 Dziennik Telewizyjny (powt.) 14.20 Pocztylion (powt.) 14.30 Salonowe potyczki: Michał Bajor (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Świat nie zna czasu - Szara godzina 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 16.30 Klan (24) - serial pol. (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Paziowie (1/5) - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Polska piosenka - ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 18.15 Wesołych świąt - film obyczajowy, Polska (1978) 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowiadania Muminków - film anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie drogi (6/11): Rocznica - serial pol. 21.25 Wieczór reporterski: Reportaż z I Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmów i Programów Mniejszości Narodowych i Etnicznych 22.00 Ach śpij kochanie - przeboje międzywojennego dwudziestolecia 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie (8) 23.30 Duch z Canterville - film fabularny, Polska (1967) 0.00 Teresa Torańska przedstawia: Teraz Wy! 0.50 Opowiadania Muminków - film anim. (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.30 Wesołych świąt - film obyczajowy, Polska (1978) (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.00 Polskie drogi (6/11): Rocznica - serial pol. (powt.) 4.25 Wieczór reporterski: Reportaż z I Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmów i Programów Mniejszości Narodowych i Etnicznych (powt.) 5.00 Ach śpij kochanie - przeboje międzywojennego dwudziestolecia (powt.) 5.30 Klan (24) - telenowela (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi (powt.) 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 6.30 Polska piosenka - ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (powt.) Polsat 2 7.00 Cosmix - program muzyczny 7.30 Halogramy - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (powt.) 9.00 Power Rangers - serial (powt.) 10.00 Domek na prerii (168) (powt.) 10.30 Tajemnice piasków (178,179) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (345) (powt.) 12.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (25) (powt.) 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 14.30 Dance World 15.00 Mute - program muzyczny 15.30 Halogramy - program muzyczny 16.00 Domek na prerii (169) - serial 16.55 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial 17.25 Power Rangers - serial 17.50 Informacje 18.00 Tajemnice piasków (179, 180) - serial 19.00 Żar młodości (346) - serial 19.50 Informacje 20.00 Dwa oblicza miłości (26) - serial 21.00 Elvis (1) - film biograficzny, USA 22.20 CNN News 22.35 Przytul mnie 22.45 Dance World 1.00 TV Shop 1.15 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.30 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 (K) Sport+ - magazyn 9.00 (K) Wincent i ja - film przygodowy, Kanada (1990) 10.40 (K) Dead Man Walking. Przed egzekucją - dramat psychologiczny, USA 12.40 (K) Nelly i pan Arnaud - film obyczajowy, Francja (1996) 14.25 (K) Książę Atlantydy - serial 14.50 (K) Pocztówki z przeszłości - film dokumentalny 15.40 (K) DESER - film krótkometrażowy 16.00 (K) Sierpień - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania (1996) 17.35 (K) Hej, Arnold - serial 18.00 - 20.00 OKNO OTWARTE NA GAPĘ: 18.00 Diabelski Młyn 18.25 Cyberia 18.30 Łapu Capu 18.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial 19.00 Nie Przegap 19.05 Kuchnia Filmowa: Cud w Nowym Jorku 19.30 Świat według Dave'a - serial 20.00 (K) Symfonia życia - film obyczajowy, USA (1995) 22.20 (K) AMERYKA LAT 50: Strach i marzenie - film dokumentalny 23.15 (K) Ciocia Mame - komedia, USA 1958 1.40 (K) Niemy krzyk - thriller, USA 1995 3.15 (K) Inteligent warmii - komedia, USA 1994 (K) - program zakodowany ATV 6.00 Program dnia 6.05 Jak więc powinniśmy żyć? - film dokumentalny 6.30 Men - magazyn mężczyzn 7.00 Niszcząca siła - serial 8.00 Zakupy w ATV 8.30 To jest kino - magazyn 9.00 Tak dla życia - serial 10.30 S wiat i cztery kółka - magazyn 11.00 Zakupy w A TV 11.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 13.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial 14.00 Maria Bonita - serial 15.00 Jednym śladem - magazyn 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Stawka większa niż życie (ost.): Poszukiwany Gruppenf hrer Wolf - serial wojenny 18.00 Maria Bonita - serial 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn 20.00 Wrestling 21.00 Pago Pago - teleturniej 22.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn 23.00 Słodki Eros - program erotyczny 1.00 Czarny rynek - magazyn muzyczny 1.30 130 BPM - magazyn muzyczny 2.00 Wrestling 3.00 Zakończenie programu Tylko Muzyka 7.00 Wykręć numer -lista przebojów 9.00 Piosenki dobre na wszystko 10.00 Koncert: Edyta Bartosiewicz 11.00 Alternatywa 12.00 Pop - wieczorek 13.00 Premie i premiery 16.00 Piosenki dobre na wszystko 17.00 Rock bez granic 18.00 Wykręć numer - lista przebojów 20.00 Klub konesera: Folkowo-bluesowy 21.00 Alternatywa - rap, metal 22.00 Pop - wieczorek 23.00 Koncert: Pętla czasu - Skawalker, Pętla czasu - Hey, Closterkeller, Bartosiewicz 00.00 Do słuchania we dwoje